Before You Go
by chickenbear
Summary: Walaupun perjodohan, Yunho akhirnya menerima Jaejoong untuk menjadi istrinya. Tapi...ya, ada tapi. ONESHOOT/YUNJAE/DLDR YA:)


_Ini semua terjadi sebelum Jaejoong meninggalkan kami. Setelah Jaejoong mendapat hidup yang lebih damai._

_Flashback._

_Setahun yang lalu…_

"aku menolak perjodohan bodoh ini. Aku sudah besar, aku sudah punya kekasih. Bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa namja aneh ini, aku tak mungkin mengkhianati kekasihku."

"Luna maksudmu?"

"ya, memang siapa lagi pacarku, umma. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari namja aneh disebelah umma,"

Umma Jung menatap tajam kearah Yunho mendengar ucapan frontal yang dilontarkan Yunho barusan. Sedangkan seorang namja disebelah umma Jung kini menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jung Yunho! jaga mulut mu itu, umma tidak mengajarkanmu berbicara sepeti itu." Kini umma Jung ikut bersuara.

"ck, terserah umma. Aku pokoknya tidak mau dijodohkan, aku hanya akan menikah dengan Luna."

Yunho segera beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, lalu dengan langkah santai ia pergi ke garasi untuk naik kedalam mobil pribadi miliknya. Umma Jung yang melihat itu, sungguh murka. Namun apa daya, anaknya itu memang keras kepala. Teringat akan hal itu, umma Jung spontan menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"maafkan Yunho ne, Jaejoong… dia memang keras kepala seperti itu, tapi umma yakin dia suatu saat akan jatuh hati padamu, arra?"

"ne, umma."

Jaejoong tidak punya lagi keluarga. Ia hanya anak tunggal, dan kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat dari jepang ke korea, maka dari itu, ia memanggil umma Yunho dengan sebutan umma juga. Hanya umma Jung yang mampu menopangnya, membantunya memberikan tumpangan tinggal, dan jauh-jauh hari sebelum kedua orangtua Jaejoong meninggal, mereka sudah berencana menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho secara diam-diam. Namun, ternyata misi ini tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, karena ternyata Yunho tidak suka dengan Jaejoong; ia ceroboh dan menyebalkan—menurut Yunho.

"sekarang kau beristirahat saja dulu, umma akan menunggu appa pulang,"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Hatinya masih terasa ngilu mengingat Yunho mengatainya dengan panggilan-panggilan kasar. Tapi tak apa, ia mulai terbiasa.

Dan kini ia sedang mencoba meninggalkan kebiasaan itu~

"hyung… aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah. Segeralah mandi, aku akan menunggumu dibawah," ucap Jaejoong tepat didepan kamar Yunho. Ia tidak berani masuk kedalam, karena ia tahu Yunho dengan senang hati akan kembali mengusirnya. Sudah seminggu Jaejoong tinggal di mansion Jung, ia ditugasi untuk memerhatikan Yunho dan melayaninya; latihan menjadi seorang 'istri'. Dan beruntungnya, ia tidak membuat ulah apapun—kecuali kecerobohannya.

Yunho yang berada di dalam kamar, bisa mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang Jaejoong katakan. Namun otaknya terlalu malas untuk menanggapi semua ocehan Jaejoong. Lagipula, Jaejoong itu siapa—batin Yunho.

Setelah beberapa saat ia masih berkutat dengan selimut, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, yang berarti Jaejoong telah meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia memang sudah lapar, tapi apa daya, Yunho malas melihat muka Jaejoong yang menjengkelkan itu; menurutnya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, saat matahari makin meledek Yunho untuk segera bangun, barulah ia bangun. Dengan langkah malas, ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Setelah semuanya beres, ia bersiap untuk sarapan. Yunho tidak mendapati lagi bahwa Jaejoong masih ada. Namun hanya ada secarik kertas yang terselip dibawah alas makan.

_To: Yunho hyung._

_Maafkan aku tidak menunggu lebih lama. Aku keburu telat hyung~~ aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Habiskanlah!^^_

"surat bodoh!" ujar Yunho lalu meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarang. Yunho sungguh tidak suka dengan bocah yang satu itu, bahkan ia malas untuk sekedar menyebutkan namanya. Ia tidak suka dilayani sedemikian rupa, bahkan luna—kekasihnya, tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu-karena-memang-umma-jung-tak-menyukai-luna.

Menurut umma Jung, luna hanya ingin dengan harta Yunho yang berlimpah itu. Setiap kali pergi kantor, ia membawa tas berat yang tidak tahu berapa milyar won didalamnya, itu baru pergi kerja. Belum lagi jika ia pulang kerja, bahkan bank-bank pun turut menolak untuk menyimpan uang Yunho yang super banyak itu. Ah, mari kita lupakan tentang kekayaan Yunho.

Yunho menatap sendu semangkuk kimchi yang sudah tidak hangat, dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Dengan penasaran, ia mencoba mencicipi makan tersebut. Well; tidak buruk. Jaejoong tahu selera makan Yunho. ia ambil nasi dan memakannya perlahan. Seketika, Yunho menatap kembali remasan surat yang ia lempar tadi. Hmm, ia kembali penasaran, dan rasa penasarannya terjawab saat ia kembali mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya. Dan satu hal yang sukses membuat Yunho shock setengah mati adalah tulisan yang ada dibelakang kertas, tertulis:

_Apa kau membaca ini? Hehehe. Maaf hyung~ kimchi itu mungkin sudah tidak segar lagi. tapi aku menemukannya di dalam kulkas dan sudah membeku, karena tidak ada makanan, terpaksa aku membuatkan itu untukmu hyung! Hehehehe~ semoga masih enak!_

_Ps: aku tidak yakin kalau itu masih sehat kkk!_

"ANAK GILA!"

Beberapa bulan setelah Jaejoong tinggal dirumah bersama Yunho dan keluarganya, mereka mulai sering bicara walaupun sifat Yunho masih dingin pada Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya. Sekalipun ia harus melewati rintangan-Luna- sebagai kekasih Yunho.

Namun disisi lain, Jaejoong perlahan pupus saat mengetahui penyakit turunan ibunya yang ternyata juga menurun padanya.

Penyakit jantung bawaan.

Dua hari yang lalu Jaejoong memeriksa ke dokter, dan ia divonis terkena penyakit jantung. Ia baru saja merasakan sakit akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun hatinya sangat ngilu mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah menyerah juga untuk mencoba sembuh, demi Yunho.

Sejak hari itu, Jaejoong gemar menulis isi hatinya didalam catatan harian. Walaupun terkesan kanak-kanak, tapi hanya disitulah tempat dimana ia bisa mencurahkan perasaannya. Dan tak akan ada orang lain membacanya selain dirinya sendiri.

Hanya dirinya~

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yunho?

Lelaki itu masih saja berhubungan dengan Luna. Bahkan tak jarang Yunho membawa Luna kedalam rumah dan bercanda tawa bersama. Umma Jung sudah sering kali menegurnya, agar bisa menghormati perasaan calon istrinya. namun apa? Yunho memang sungguh keras kepala.

Pernah sekali, saat Jaejoong ingin masuk kedalam kamar, ia mendapati Yunho dan Luna tengah berciuman. Dengan tiba-tiba saja nafas Jaejoong tercekat, bahkan untuk bicara sepatah kata pun tidak mampu. Hingga suara erangan nafas Jaejoong yang akhirnya menyadarkan pasangan tersebut. Setelah mata Yunho mendapati bahwa seseorang telah mendapatinya berciuman, Jaejoong lari sejauh mungkin. Bahkan hatinya pun bertanya…

Sampai mana hubungannya akan berlanjut?

Dan ia membiarkan angin yang menjawabnya. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu. Dan tidak akan pernah tahu.

"hey,"

"hhh?" Jaejoong menoleh saat Yunho memanggilnya.

"mukamu…pucat, gwenchana?" tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

"ye…hanya pusing sedikit. Gwenchana…" bohong. Tidak ada lagi ia bisa katakan selain berbohong.

"kau yakin? Aku tak mau kau malah merepotkanku."

DEG.

Oh. Jadi maksudnya hanya seperti itu. Hanya sebatas ego yang merajainya. Hingga Jaejoong akhirnya tak dapat bicara apa-apa lagi, selain terdiam.

"ya…seperti yang kukatakan. Aku baik-baik saja, sudahlah jangan pusingkan aku." Yunho akhirnya hanya mengangguk tak peduli, dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dengan santainya ia masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu kuat; mengejek Jaejoong.

Lalu….

Jaejoong bisa apa kalau begitu?

Ia hanya bisa diam. Ia bahkan hanya seperti sebuah robot mainan yang hanya diperintah oleh Yunho atau umma Jung. Dan mirisnya, ia selalu saja menurut. Bahkan pernah suatu kali, saat Yunho berada didapur…

"Jaejoong! Buatkan aku makanan!"

Jaejoong menoleh dengan muka letih, ia baru saja pulang kuliah, "Ta..tapi hyung…aku lelah,"

"Mwo? Lelah! Kenapa kau lelah? Kau kan Cuma bantu-bantu disini!" ucap Yunho dengan kasarnya.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan terpukul, Jaejoong yang terlihat lelah, malah harus menyiapkan makanan seorang Jung Yunho yang bukan lain adalah seorang yang membencinya.

_Kadang banyak hal yang kita tidak inginkan di dunia ini untuk terjadi, tapi itu terjadi~ bahkan itu terjadi pada kita. _

Setelah selesai membuatkan Yunho makanan, Jaejoong segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan badan dan juga istirahat. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dadanya kini sakit. Mungkin karena penyakitnya? Maybe yes, maybe no. namun disisi lain, dadanya sakit karena… Yunho. kini sebuah luka besar telah menganga lebar dihatinya. Namun Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Haruskah ia menyerah?

Tidak.

Semuanya belum berakhir.

"bagaimana… apa sejauh ini Yunho mulai dekat denganmu eum?"

Eoh. Jaejoong tertegun. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan yang diberikan umma Jung. Apa haruskah ia berbohong? Tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti umma Jung mengetahui kalau Jaejoong berbohong dan berbalik memarahinya?

Atau…

Mengaku dengan jujur, tapi dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Yunho karena mengatakan yang 'tidak-tidak?'

"eum…"

"umma! Aku hari ini tidak akan pulang…"

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho datang dari arah dapur membawa sebungkus makanan ringan ditangannya. Dengan spontan ia duduk di sofa dan langsung berbaring dan mengangkat kakinya.

"yak Jung Yunho! tidak tahu sopan santun…neo~"

Yunho acuh.

"sudahlah umma, aku berangkat!"

Bahkan tanpa memberitahu ia akan pergi kemana, dengan siapa, dan pulang kapan, ia langsung melesat bagai angin dan mengabaikan panggilan ummanya yang beruntun bagai kereta.

"aish…anak itu~ tidak tahu kelakuannya menurun dari siapa!"

"sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin dia memang ingin refreshing umma."

Umma Jung hanya mengangguk tak rela dan kembali mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol.

"lalu, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang Yunho?"

Jaejoong agak sedikit lega, karena umma Jung melupakan pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"dia anak yang baik. Dia juga tampan umma," Jaejoong merasa kedua pipinya memanas dan memerah. Jujur saja, ia seikit malu untuk mengakui semua itu. Walaupun kata yang pertama tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"aigo~ jinjja yeppeuda… kau manis sekali jika memerah ternyata.. hihihi" goda umma Jung.

Tapi apa…

Apa arti semua kebohongan ini?

Walaupun wajahnya mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia mampu bertahan…

Tapi hatinya?

"kau sekarang masuklah dulu ke kamar, besok umma akan menghubungi seseorang untuk fitting baju pengantin."

"mwo?"

"kenapa? Kau kaget?"

"nggg, ne… aku pikir pernikahanku masih lama, bahkan aku belum…"

"belum apa?"

Jaejoong mendadak pucat, "uhm… tidak umma. Baiklah aku ke kamar dulu,"

Ia beranjak pergi dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada di sofa. Ia membuka handphonenya, dan menekan screen-hp nya lalu, menekan beberapa angka.

"hmm, Yoochun hyung~ bisakah kau jemput aku malam ini?"

"…."

"oh ayolah hyung~ kau tahu wanita hamil- eh maksudku namja hamil tidak akan apa-apa ditinggal hyung! Lagipula bukankah ada Changmin yang bisa menemani Junsu?"

"…."

"arraseo, arraseo, kau memang hyung yang terbaik!"

Pip.

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Jaejoong segera memasukan handphone-nya ke dalam saku. Entah apa yang akan ia perbuat, yang jelas ini demi dirinya dan juga… Yunho.

Jaejoong melompat dari sofa yang didudukinya saat mendengar suara klakson mobil Yoochun didepan rumah. Segera ia berpamitan pada umma Jung dan juga Yunho. setelah itu segera ia menghampiri Yoochun yang sudah berada mobil.

"anak itu mau kemana umma?" tanya Yunho gengsi.

"molla, umma juga tidak tahu. tapi katanya, ada keperluan penting."

"dia pergi dengan siapa? Apa namja?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"wae eoh? Kau cemburu bukan…"

"lebih baik aku mencium Daesung ketimbang cemburu padanya."

"EEEEH….." goda umma Jung.

"aissh…sudahlah umma!" Yunho segera meninggalkan ummanya yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Yunho yang memerah seperti tomat.

Sedangkan Jaejoong…

"kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Yoochun tak lepas dari pandangannya ke jalan.

"uhm…kemana ya? Nanti kupikirkan saja," jawab Jaejoong santai.

"mwo? Kau gila ya, menyuruhku mengantarkan mu, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak tahu mau kemana eoh! Lebih baik aku berduaan dengan Jun-chan di apartemen…"

"ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemen hyung saja?!" usul Jaejoong cepat.

"ohmaigadsaaaan! Jaejoong kau aneh!"

Tanpa banyak pembahasan lagi, Yoochun segera memutar stir dan kembali ke jalan yang berlawanan arah dari mereka. Hhh~ entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong.

"Junsu-ie~~"

"Jaejoong hyung…"

Jaejoong berlari menghambur kedalam pelukan Junsu tapi ia tidak memeluknya begitu erat karena, Junsu sedang hamil anak kedua mereka.

"waegeurae eoh? Ada apa hyungku yang cantik?"

"ani… aku hanya merindukanmu. Hehehe, mana si kecil Jiyoolie? Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"belum, Jiyool belum tidur, karena ia tahu kau akan datang kesini, hehehe. Si kecil jiyool sangat suka padamu hyung,"

Tiba-tiba seorang balita berlari kearah dimana Jaejoong dan jaejoong sedang bicara. Yeoja kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya; meminta peluk pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong langsung mengangkat balita itu dan menggendongnya.

"hey, jiyoolie… kangen joongie eoh?"

"eung! Bo…go..chi..po," seru jiyool dengan riang. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan dan mencium pucuk kepala jiyool dengan sayang. Jaejoong kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Junsu. Mulai dari pembahasan kesehariannya hingga berujung pada siapa-pasangan-Jaejoong.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat kembali dengan Yunho. namja itu. Ia adalah alasan sekarang kenapa Jaejoong berada apartemen Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Junsu-ie, kudengar kalian akan kembali ke saipan minggu depan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"hmm, ne. Yoochun pindah tugas. Ia disuruh untuk mengurus perusahaan dijepang. Yah mungkin kami akan tinggal menetap disana. Kenapa eoh?"

Bagaimana…

Kalau Jaejoong ikut saja?

Dengan begitu, ia bisa menjauhi Yunho dan melupakannya secara perlahan.

"aku ingin ikut su-ie~~"

"eoh? Kau yakin? Kami disana bukan hanya sehari-dua hari saja. Tapi dalam jangka waktu yang lama Jaejoong. Kami juga belum tahu kapan kami bisa kembali ke korea eum."

"tidak apa-apa… aku tidak akan merepotkanmu Su. Aku akan mencari penginapan yang murah saja. Atau kalau beruntung, aku bisa mengontrak sebuah rumah kecil disana, dan membuka usaha kecil-kecilan. Aku tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi di korea Su~"

"maksudmu bagaimana? Bukannya ada umma Jung dan Yunho yang bersamamu? Apa mereka sedang menyakitimu eoh?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena demi Yunho juga.

"lalu…bagaimana? Kau benar-benar akan ikut ke saipan?"

"iya… aku ikut."

Jaejoong menarik kopernya melangkah dan menjauhi mansion Jung. Umma Jung kini terlihat bercucuran airmata saat Jaejoong akan segera pergi ke saipan. Memang pada awalnya, umma Jung sempat mencegat Jaejoong untuk pergi ke saipan. Namun apa daya, dia tidak bisa juga menghalangi kehendak Jaejoong.

Sejauh ini Yunho terlihat hanya diam. Namun beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Raut wajahnya mulai lain saat Jaejoong memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pergi menjauh darinya.

Apakah, perasaan yang terpendam itu, kini muncul?

"umma… maafkan aku, aku tidak layak untuk menjadi istri Yunho. a..aku, tidak bisa jika seperti ini umma…" ucap Jaejoong langsung didepan umma Jung bersama Yunho.

"apa maksudmu…hiks…Jaejoong…"

"sebagaimanapun aku bertahan, aku tetaplah Jaejoong yang mempunyai perasaan. Maka dari itu umma, aku ingin meminta maaf, bahwa aku tidak bisa lebih lama menahan perasaan ini. Aku harus pergi umma…"

"wae eoh? Yunho! kenapa kau tidak mencintai Jaejoong…hiks…"

Yunho diam. Ia tidak banyak berkutik.

Hingga sekarang ia menemukan arti sebuah ketulusan, arti sebuah kesia-siaan juga.

"bagaimanapun juga… terimakasih Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho datar.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "sama-sama hyung…"

"hyung…saranghae."

Deg.

Entah kenapa, saat mendengar kalimat itu, tubuh Yunho secara instan langsung membatu. Hatinya tiba-tiba ngilu, terasa seperti ada es yang mencair didalamnya.

"aku pergi…"

"TUNGGU!"

Jaejoong menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Entah ada apa, Yunho kini yang memanggilnya. Ada apa ini?

"tunggu Jae..joong…"

"wae hyung…"

Yunho terlihat lagu dan diam. "jangan…kumohon…jangan per..gi…"

DEG.

"kenapa hyung, agar kau bisa menyakitiku lebih lama lagi eoh? Wae hyung?"

"karena…aku baru menyadari, bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain saat kau…menyatakan kalimat itu padaku,"

Jaejoong mengulum senyum pahitnya, "mungkin saat mengatakan itu hyung, hanya memerlukan beberapa detik untuk mengatakannya. Tapi waktu yang aku terima untuk menerima cacimaki mu itu hyung…bukanlah hal yang sepele untuk bisa dilupakan begitu saja."

Jaejoong melanjutkan, "saat aku mencoba bertahan, aku meredam rasa sakit ini hyung. Bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi antara kita berdua, dan yang tidak bisa kulupakan hyung…kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pembantumu hyung…aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kau berpandangan padaku bahwa aku adalah orang yang mempunyai reputasi tinggi. Bukan… tapi setidaknya hargailah semua perasaanku hyung…hiks…"

Akhirnya airmata pun meleleh.

Yunho mendongak, "maka dari itu Jaejoong…kumohon, maafkanlah aku…kita mulai ini dari awal. Aku akan mencoba menebus segala kesalahanku."

Jaejoong berada diambang keraguannya.

"aku…"

Yunho menatapnya dengan sangat lekat. Ia menanti jawaban Jaejoong.

"Aku…"

"Ya, aku?"

.

.

.

"aku harap kau tidak mengingkari perkataanmu hyung~"

Yunho tersenyum puas. Ia menghambur memeluk Jaejoong.

Dan kini ia tahu, kekosongan dihatinya, adalah Jaejoong.

_End of flashback._

_Tapi apa…_

_Itu semua hanya sebuah keterlambatan._

_Beberapa hari setelah Jaejoong bersatu dengan Yunho, penyakit Jaejoong kambuh. Hingga deru nafas Jaejoong harus terhenti. Tidak ada lagi detak jantung. Dan dokter dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa…_

_Jaejoong meninggal._

_[ini semua hanya keterlambatan…dan kenapa aku baru merasakannya saat ia pergi…]_

The end.

Hehe, satu ff remake lagi dari Onkey ke Yunjae. Ini alurnya ga jelas ya hehe, ada yang ketipu ga? /enggak/ XP udah ah, thanks udah baca apalagi sempetin review/fav ^^

Twitter: chickencat1314

Fb: Sarah Geraldine


End file.
